


9:35 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as a crowd approached him before he recalled luring people to his master a month ago.





	9:35 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as a crowd approached him before he recalled luring people to his master a month ago and turned to the buildings he just damaged from his battles with creatures.

THE END


End file.
